The toad who would be king alternate (Alternative) ending
by Rover 259 Wild
Summary: after rescuing the queen of Goldlandia. Danger Mouse and the gang discovers why did Greenback married to her. afterwards, DM is about to get annoyed before he the bodyguard.


**A/N: this episode of Danger Mouse the Toad who would be king was not really great it was terrible which is why I had to make an alternate ending, enjoy it**. **I update this fanfiction if you see any errors I'll edit it.**

* * *

Danger Mouse and the others escaped from the sinking Toadlantis and flu to the imposing hall to stop Delilah trying to be the new Queen of Goldlandia.

Delilah was on her way to the imposing hall, ready to be the new Queen of Goldlandia, And so the guests take their seats in this imposing hall, as they await their future Queen.

And now the traditional massive deadly machine smashes it's way in and comes to rest majestically on top of the Prime Minister.

it was the frogs head flyer, and The guest just gasped in shocked and Delilah pop out of the Flyer.

"Ha!" She said and jump of and to the chair with a crown on top. "Get that crown on my head now."

She climbed up the royal chair so she can reach the crown, but then the Danger Submarine crashes in imposing hall and the guest gasped again.

As Delilah was about to put the crown on her head and said what she is, she was grabbed by Danger Mouse with a angry face.

"Naughtiest Child in the world?" DM Guessed.

"You are so Grounded!" Greenback called out and turn to the Queen of Goldlandia.

"so my little Queenie Weenie Sweetie." he said to her happily. "what say we put all this behind us and go spend some of that gold?

"Uh?" said the Queen in confusement.

"What gold is that, my royal cuddle-bumpkin?"

"What do you mean, what gold?" The Baron Asked. "The gold. From Goldlandia!"

"No, we haven't got any gold." The Queen of Goldlandia explained. "No, we're so poor, We had to make a crown out of a rock and paint it."

"Is that why you want to be the king of Goldlandia, Baron?" Danger Mouse Asked With a confused moment.

"Yes." Greenback answered. "I wanted to marry her for gold and there is no gold."

"what made you think that the people of Goldlandia have gold?" Penfold asked.

Greenback explained why did he thought the people of Goldlandia got alot of gold.

It was the name spelled with the word "gold" and and ends with "landia" and that's why he thought they had gold.

"Don't be silly." Said the Queen of Goldlandia. "Goldlandia is not a royal place full of gold, we just called it Goldlandia."

"Well I guess I'm not going to be king." The Baron Shamed. "I was married to a queen who is not rich."

The guest were so confused about what Greenback said, and they asked questions to one other. But then, Greenback told them it was just a big mistake.

"Why did you not tells Us why at the first place?" Stiletto Asked his boss. "We thought you were in love her because she's beautiful."

"I lied to you all." Greenback replied. "It's my own fault, if I had told you all at the first place, then none of this would have happened."

"and it's really my own fault for choosing to marry you." Said the Queen of Goldlandia with heart broken.

"That's means I have No choice."

"Right!" Danger Mouse obeyed. "I think you all better come with me to see the Colonel, and you better explain to him about all this."

So they went to the Colonel's office.

in the office: Just as Colonel K was about to get annoyed with Danger Mouse. Greenback explained everything what he did, even his daughter Delilah explained about all the kidnapping, and it was all her who caused the kidnapping. She is the one who sent DM and greenback a message to them and she wanted to be the new queen of Goldlandia.

"So you're the one who was doing all the kidnapping?" Colonel K asked.

"yes, it was all me." Delilah answered with blame.

"And you want to Marry the queen of Goldlandia for gold?"

"yes I did. until I found out that they don't have gold, so I quit being the king of Goldlandia."

Colonel k sighed of incorrect, he didn't realised all this before. He told Danger Mouse that he's not his bodyguard anymore.

DM was so proud that he's not a bodyguard anymore. But what he's not proud of, is when he attacked greenback, he realised The Colonel was blaming him over a mistake when he was distracted that greenback was still a villain, Penfold was completely went on The Colonel's side, and the Queen of Goldlandia hit him on the head really hard on purpose.

So the Three of Them apologized to The Poor Mouse for what they did to him before he was was the personal bodyguard.

He accepts Colonel K's and penfold's apology. But he wouldn't accept the Queen of Goldlandia's apology, because he was angry with her for bruising him on the head.

So DM told his Boss and his Sidekick what he had to do and they let him off. Then he just gave the Queen of Goldlandia a really big hard punch in the face.

"OUCH!" the Queen shouted in pain. she has a black eye on the left and a big bruise, that was used as a ironic payback.

"It serves you right your majesty!" The Furious Agent growled at her. "It serves you right for hitting me on the head! You did this to me for nothing! Wait until I tell the police and the people of GoldIandia."

before he did, he gave Colonel k and penfold a warning. He just gave Penfold a little warning, but he gave Colonel K a big warning.

The Colonel's warning is if he blames him again, or doesn't believe in him for what he did not do, He'll have to go and tell everyone in the world what he had done.

Penfold's warning is if he was on someone's side who is wrong instead of right, he will not become DM's Sidekick anymore.

Colonel K and Penfold promised Danger Mouse that they won't do what they did to him again, and he hope so.

A moment later:

The Agent told the police and the people of Goldlandia about what their Queen did to him. The people of Goldlandia were very cross with their majesty, so the police told her off. When everything was sorted: Danger Mouse went back to HQ fully cheered up.

At HQ:

Penfold made in a nice cup of tea for his best friend.

"sorry I had to tell you off, penfold." Said DM calmly.

"That's ok, Chief." Penfold Accepted. "That's what best friends are there for."

So our heroes got their friendship back, and everything is back to normal. But what if the Queen of Goldlandia was in prison, and who will take care of Goldlandia? will it be Danger Mouse, Penfold, or The Colonel k?

"Narrator, shush." suggested angry Danger Mouse, Penfold and Colonel K to the narrator.

Oh, Sorry

THE END


End file.
